


Play

by Calliatra



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dreamatorium, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/pseuds/Calliatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you summon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



Troy thinks the dreamatorium is ‘just pretend’. He thinks they go in and make up characters and settings and stories, and that all those then exist just to because they want them to. Just to play. And when they fight monsters, he thinks they come from the setting, or the plot, or maybe the heroes' darkest fears. He never looks further than that. Maybe he doesn’t want to. And when the monsters win, he thinks it’s just a subversion of conventions. He thinks it’s just pretend. 

Troy thinks the dreamatorium is safe. Abed knows better. Abed knows what he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved your prompts, and wish I'd had the time to write you something much longer. But I hope you enjoyed my brief little stab at this idea! :)


End file.
